


Even&Isak

by Frkksm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), SKAM - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frkksm/pseuds/Frkksm
Summary: Even og Isak er fortsatt sammen og lever videre etter sesong 3





	1. Even og Sonja

Even og Isak er på vei hjem fra skolen. De går som vanlig tett omslynget og prater om alt og ingenting. Plutselig er det noen som roper på Even. Han snur seg og oppdager at de nettopp har gått forbi Sonja. Even slipper taket i Isak og går tilbake til Sonja. Isak blir stående igjen uten å vite om han skal følge etter eller ikke. 

“Halla! Hvordan går det?” Even har kommet bort til Sonja og sender henne et av sine utrolige smil. “Joda, det går bedre, men du, jeg skulle gjerne ha pratet litt med deg om noe. Har du tid til å ta en kaffe?” Even tenker seg litt om. Hva skal han svare. Han vet jo at Sonja er et sårt punkt for Isak og har ikke lyst til å føkke opp noe mer nå. Samtidig føler han at han nesten skylder Sonja å høre hva hun har å si i det minste. “Vent litt, jeg må bare si fra til Isak først.”  
Even snur seg og går tilbake til Isak. Han er ikke helt sikker på hvordan Isak vil reagere på dette. Isak ser ut som et lite spørsmålstegn når Even kommer tilbake.  
“Hva var det hun ville?” spør han forsiktig. “Hun ville prate med meg om noe og foreslo å ta en kaffe. “ Synes du jeg er helt dust om jeg blir med?” Even ser spørrende på Isak. Isak har veldig lyst til å si ja, men han vil ikke være en kjip og sjalu kjæreste heller. Han setter opp det han tror er et tappert fjes og sier at Even kan bare dra. Innvendig kjenner han seg ikke bra i det hele tatt. Han er veldig redd for hva Sonja vil prate med Even om. Han stoler ikke helt på henne ennå. Stoler han på Even? Han vet ikke, men han vil veldig. Even ser overrasket på Isak. Han kan ikke tro at Isak ikke ba ham om ikke å bli med Sonja. “Ok, jeg blir ikke lenge borte. Kommer rett til deg etterpå!” Even kysser Isak dypt og lenge før han snur seg og går.  
Even går tilbake til Sonja. Han snur seg en gang og ser etter Isak. Han ser at kjæresten antagelig føler seg litt såret og er i tvil om han heller burde gå tilbake, men nysgjerrigheten tar overhånd og han fortsetter. Han ser Sonja stå smilende å vente foran seg og går videre. Sonja faller inn ved siden av ham og de går videre sammen. Mens de går småprater de om løst og fast. Even vet at Isak er usikker så mens de går tar han fram mobilen og taster fort avgårde en melding til Isak: “Husk at det er deg jeg vil ha. Snakkes snart. <3”  
De er snart fremme og går inn. Sonja går og finner et sted og sitte mens Even henter kaffen. Da han kommer bort til bordet ser Sonja alvorlig opp på ham. Even kjenner at det stikker inne i ham. Hva er det Sonja vil? Plutselig angrer han nesten på hele greia.  
Sonja ser Even rett inn i øynene. Hun fukter leppene med tungen og skal til å si noe da Even kommer henne i forkjøpet. “Hva er det du vil?” Han hører at det hørtes skarpere ut enn han hadde tenkt og slenger på et smil. Sonja fortsetter bare å se på Even en stund til. “Jeg…. jeg hadde tenkt å høre om det var noe håp for at vi kunne...jeg vet ikke…. Begynne på nytt igjen. Jeg har savnet deg.”  
Even ser ut som om han har fått et glass vann slengt i trynet. Dette hadde han ikke tenkt på en gang. Sonja og han, det var en tanke han ikke hadde hatt på lenge. Han kan nesten ikke huske lenger når han sist tenkte på henne sånn. Før han får summet seg til å svare begynner Sonja å le litt forsiktig. “Du, ikke se så redd ut da… jeg sa jeg HADDE tenkt. Men vet du hva? Da jeg så deg og Isak sammen nå i sta så skjønte jeg jo at det ikke kom til å skje. Vet du, det var fint å se deg og det er alltid kjekt å prate med deg, men jeg er ikke så dum at jeg ikke ser hva som er rett foran øynene mine. Du er lost du, gutten min. Det er bare Isak for deg, er det ikke?”  
Even puster lettet ut. “Jo,” sier han, “ det er bare Isak jeg klarer å tenke på. Beklager.”  
Sonja smiler til Even. “Du trenger ikke beklage. Jeg ser at han er bra for deg og til og med jeg må innrømme at dere ser bra ut sammen. Jeg er skikkelig lei meg for det jeg sa til han den kvelden. Kan du si det til han? Men du, ikke glem meg da, jeg er her om du trenger en venn.” Hun reiser seg, gir Even et kyss på kinnet og forsvinner ut døren.  
Even drikker opp kaffen sin før han reiser seg og går. Han har en som venter på ham hjemme og bare tanken på Isak gjør ham helt varm over hele kroppen. Plutselig får han det travelt. Han setter opp farten og går med bestemte skritt mot kollektivet til Isak.


	2. Isak

Isak sitter i klasserommet. Han er trøtt og kan ikke helt konse på hva læreren sier. Blikket hans vandrer ut av vinduet. Han ser skoleplassen. Den ligger tom og øde. Noen kommer gående ut av bygningen. Det er Even. Et stort smil brer seg om munnen til Isak. Som alltid når han ser Even. Hvis han kjenner godt etter, kan han nesten føle armene hans rundt seg fremdeles. Omtrent som et avtrykk. Ingen av dem hadde lyst til å stå opp i dag. Senga virket mye mer fristende. Helt til Eskild begynte å bråke på kjøkkenet. Han har alltid fungert som Isaks menneskelige vekkeklokke og har tydeligvis ikke tenkt å slutte med det.  
Isak fortsetter å følge Even med blikket. Bort til benkene. Han setter seg ned, trekker opp noe fra sekken. Isak regner med at det er en bok når han ser at Evens hender begynner å bevege seg. Han tegner nok noe igjen. Isak elsker å se på når Even tegner. Han synes det nesten er litt magisk hvordan har får frem tegningene.   
Isak er helt borte. Han bare ser og ser på Even. Han legger såvidt merke til at en annen person nærmer seg benken til Even. Det er ikke noen han kjenner, så han bryr seg ikke så mye og blikket vender tilbake til Even. Han ser på det kjente ansiktet… munnen som han kysset for ikke så altfor lenge siden, men som han nesten ikke kan vente på å kjenne mot leppene sine igjen.  
Isak skvetter nesten like mye som Even da det legger seg et par hender over øynene til Even. Det er den fremmede personen.  
Even snur seg fort rundt. Det virker som om han kjenner denne personen, for Isak kan se at kroppen hans slapper av igjen, og Isak tror han smiler selv om han ikke lenger kan se ansiktet hans. Den andre gutten hadde overrasket ham, men det virker som en overraskelse av den gode sorten. Den andre bøyer seg mot Even. Det ser ut som om han vil gi han en klem eller noe sånt. Isak kjenner et uggen følelse bre seg gjennom kroppen. Han setter seg litt opp. Hvem faen er det der og hvorfor gjør han sånn? Han ser nøyere på den fremmede. Det er en mørkhåret fyr. I det samme hører han noen si navnet hans. Han må snu seg bort og svare læreren.   
Da han snur seg mot vinduet igjen er benken utenfor tomme. Han lar blikket gli rundt på plassen, men ser ingen. Den ugne følelsen blir sterkere. Even hadde ikke nevnt noe om å møte noen i dag tidlig. Isak ser på klokka, fortsatt noen minutter igjen av timen. Hva skal han gjøre? Skal han vente eller skal han bare gå? Han vil vite hva som skjer. Hvem det er. Før han får bestemt seg krever læreren igjen oppmerksomheten hans. Faen, han må bli sittende til det ringer ut…

\------

De siste minuttene føles timelange. Tankene til Isak har blitt kaos. Han lurer på hvem den fyren var. Hvor gikk de? Hvorfor? Hva vil han med Even? Med hans Even? Skal han sende melding til Even og spørre? Eller blir det for stalkeraktig?   
Da det endelig ringer spretter Isak opp, sakene hans er pakket vekk allerede og han går kjapt mot døren. Han må finne Even. Han går ut mens han ser seg om, hvor kan de ha blitt av. Han kjenner pulsen øker og han blir litt stresset når han ikke ser noe tegn til verken Even eller han andre. Jonas og gutta vinker for at han skal komme bort. Isak later som om han ikke ser dem, han har ikke tid eller lyst til å henge med dem nå. Han fortsetter å gå selv om han ikke vet hvor. Han klarer ikke stoppe. Menneskene han passerer er som i en tåke. Han ser dem ikke. Hører dem knapt. Han tenker bare på Even og hvor han kan være. Isak vet ikke helt hvorfor han reagerer sånn, han fikk bare en ubestemmelig følelse av at dette ikke var bra. Han trodde han var trygg på Even og forholdet, men han kjenner tvilen komme sigende. Han prøver å dytte den bort, men klarer ikke.   
Plutselig er det noen som røsker tak i ham. “Halla kjekken! Hva skjer?” Den stemmen. Den som får det til å kile i hele Isak. Han snur seg rundt og møter Evens smilende ansikt. Hvor kom han fra? “Skal vi stikke i kantina eller?” spør Even og virker helt uberørt som om ingenting skulle ha skjedd. Isak står der bare og ser på Even før han nikker forsiktig. Isak rensker stemmen. “Hvor har du vært?” “Hva mener du?” spør Even, “jeg er jo her.”   
Isak tør ikke se på Even. “ Hvem var det?” Even blir stille og trekker til seg armen som lå rundt skuldra til Isak. Isak kjenner at hele kroppen spenner seg. Han hadde håpet på et enkelt svar. Ikke at Even skulle trekke seg unna. Han hører Even trekke pusten og slippe den langsomt ut igjen. “Isak!” Så snur han seg og smiler. Ikke et stort blendende smil denne gangen, men et litt trist et. “Hva foregår inni hodet ditt nå?” Isak ser bort og kommer med en litt ubestemmelig lyd. Even strekker ut hånda og tar tak i haka til Isak og snur han mot seg. “Se på meg! Stoler du ikke på meg?” Isak møter ikke blikket til Even. “Joa, men...hvem var det?” “Ingen,” Even svarer bestemt. Isak kjenner han blir irritert. Hva slags svar er det? Han ser surt på Even. “Drit i det det, Even!”  
“Serr, Isak. Det var ingen.” Isak kjenner at det begynner å koke litt i topplokket. Det var ikke sånn dagen hans skulle bli. Også skal Even plutselig lyve for han. Han vrir seg løs fra Even og begynne å gå sin vei. Dette gidder han ikke. Det svir bak øynene men han skal faen meg ikke grine på skolen ass. Han hører Even rope etter ham, men han gidder ikke svare. Når Even er sånn, kan han bare være. Isak tar en runde i gangene for å prøve og samle seg litt før han går videre til neste time.  
Even står utenfor klasserommet og venter på han. Isak går saktere før han stopper helt. Even kommer gående når han ser at Isak stopper. “Isak, serr… ikke gå sånn! Det var ingen. Ingen du trenger å bry deg om. Det var bare en fyr jeg kjenner også tok vi en røyk.” Isak ser på Even. Vet ikke helt hva han skal tro. Even ser Isak inn i øynene og sender ham et av de smilene som smelter hjertet til Isak. Et av de smilene han ikke kan stå i mot. “I forhold til deg Isak, er alle andre ingen. I min verden er det bare du!”


	3. Even

Even går hjemover. Alene. Han og Isak skulle ha noen timer hver for seg i dag. Han hadde en del ting han burde fikse hjemme. Mamma hadde lovet ham noe godt til middag så han gikk med lette skritt. Selv om han savner Isak allerede så gleder han seg til å komme hjem nå. Det begynner å bli noen dager siden sist. Han tenker tilbake på episoden med Isak tidligere på dagen. Det hele var ganske uskyldig. Eirik, en gammel kompis hadde stukket innom på skolen for å hilse på og de hadde gått en tur og prata litt. Han hadde blitt så overrasket over besøket. Det var så lenge siden han hadde sett Eirik. Han husket ikke engang når de hadde møttes sist. Han hadde nesten glemt hele Eirik. Han hadde ikke visst at Isak så dem. Og han visste ikke hva Isak hadde følt når han se dem. Det er bare Isak som kan føle det han føler. Derfor hadde han først ikke tenkt over at det var viktig for Isak å få et litt mer ordentlig svar heller. Han tenkte jo ikke på at det var noe galt i å prate med en bekjent. Men han hadde sett og kjent på at Isak ble usikker og litt såret over situasjonen. Det likte han ikke. Isak var jo den eneste han tenkte på. Hele dagen og det meste av natta. Hvorfor kunne ikke Isak se det? Han var den viktigste i Even sitt liv.  
Heldigvis hadde de fått ordnet opp, så slapp han å bekymre seg for det resten av kvelden. Nå skulle han bare hjem og kose seg i noen timer.  
Even går og ser seg rundt. Ser på alle folkene som går forbi. For første gang på lenge er han ikke Han. Han som er alene, Han som ikke passer inn. Før kunne det være litt vondt å gå forbi andre som var glade, som gikk sammen med noen. Nå hadde han Isak. Gode, snille Isak som vil være sammen med HAM. Det var nesten ikke til å tro. Even kjente det boblet inne i ham når han tenkte på det.   
Han kjente det dirret litt i lomma. Det var en sms fra Isak: “Savner du meg ennå eller? <3” Even smilte enda mer før han tekstet noen hjerter tilbake. Han gikk videre mens tankene spant. Han vil gjøre noe spesielt for Isak i kveld. Noe han kan glede ham med.Og han trodde han visste hva. Bare tanken på å se Isak smile……. Han kan gjøre mye for å se det. Fornøyd med tanken åpner han døra og går inn. Matlukten møtte ham ute i gangen og han kjente den gode trygge følelsen av å være hjemme fylle ham. Han skyndte seg inn på kjøkkenet. Selv forelskede gutter trenger mat av og til.


	4. Overraskelsen

Klokka nærmet seg halv sju. Det hadde vært en bra dag. Selv om det var litt rart å ikke ha Even der, hadde det vært greit å bare chille med Eskild, Noora og Linn igjen også. Det var lenge siden det hadde vært bare dem der. Akkurat nå gikk han rundt på rommet sitt med et fårete glis rundt munnen. Det hadde vært der siden han fikk meldingen om at Even var på vei i sta. Han gledet seg til å se ham igjen. Det var bare en kort melding, men når han leste den følte Isak at den kom fra en Even som var i veldig godt humør. Og en Even i godt humør var alltid bra.  
Da det endelig ringte på var Isak som et lyn borte ved døra. Linn hadde også vært på vei for å åpne, men nå stod hun bare å måpte over speeden til Isak. “Serr Isak!” Hun rister på hodet og tusler tilbake til rommet sitt og går glipp av den hete omfavnelsen i døra bak seg. Isak hører Noora fnise og Eskild kommer med et stønn og et “Here we go again!” fra stua. Da han endelig må slippe Even for å puste ordentlig igjen, ser Isak at Even har med seg en bag.Han bærer den så merkelig. Som om det skulle være noe viktig oppi. Han ser spørrende opp på kjæresten sin og peker på bagen. “Hva har du der?” Even bare smiler lurt og tar med seg bagen inn på rommet til Isak. Isak kommer undrende etter. Han lurer på hva Even holder på med nå. Han lukker døra bak dem og setter seg på senga. Han ser på Even, men han finner ingen svar i ansiktet hans. Han har bare dette lure smilet og sier ingenting. “Eeeh...hva er greia her, Even?” Isak må spørre. Even peker mot bagen. “Du får se etter da hvis du lurer så fælt.”  
Isak reiser seg og henter bagen. Han setter den på senga og åpner den. Nedi finner han en en haug av Evens klær, skolebøker og en pakke kondomer. Han tar opp kondomene og ser spørrende på Even. “De er til seinere,” sier Even og smiler bredt. Isak ser ikke helt poenget med dette og setter seg på sengen igjen. Det er nesten så han begynner å lure på om Even er på vei til å bli….nei, han vil ikke tenke på det nå. Even slenger seg ned ved siden av ham og gir ham et kyss. “Dette har jeg tenkt på å gjøre siden jeg gikk fra deg sist.” Even legger fra seg mobilen han har holdt i hånden, setter på en random spilleliste og reiser seg, stikker hånda nedi bagen og drar opp ei flaske Fun Light og går mot døra. “Sorry, jeg lovte Linn, I’ll be right back!”. Isak ligger fremdeles på sengen og skjønner ingenting. Hva var det han skulle se etter? Var det noe Even ville han skulle se? Han strekker seg mot mobilen til Even og skal til å skifte sang, da det tikker inn en melding. Uten at det helt er meninga ser han hva som står. Det er en melding fra en eller annen Eirik som syntes det var fint å se Even i dag. En skygge av noe som kan minne om sjalusi jager gjennom ham når han tenker tilbake på skoledagen og skjønner hvem det er fra.   
I det samme merker han at Even har kommet inn og står over ham og leser den samme meldingen. Isak snur seg mot Even som straks begynner å forklare på et litt stressa, stotrende vis: ”Du, du vet jeg har sagt….. Jeg… det er bare deg….det er ingen….jeg vet ikke hvorfor han sender mld nå…jeg lover… det er ingenting”. Even er tydelig redd for at Isak skal bli sur eller noe. Isak sitter med ryggen til og svarer ikke. Det går noen sekunder før han snur seg. Da han endelig møter blikket til Even smiler han. “Skjønner han godt jeg, er ALLTID fint å se deg! Det er faktisk mer enn fint, det er BEST!”  
Even stopper midt i forklaringa si og kysser Isak. Egentlig er det mer et slags overfall enn et kyss, men han er bare så glad for at Isak ikke ble lei seg igjen sånn som han fryktet. Han kysser Isak igjen og igjen.  
Isak trekker seg unna til slutt.. “Men du, hva er greia med den bagen egentlig?” Even ler. “Ikkeno, du er bare så søt når du ikke skjønner!” Isak stønner oppgitt og kaster ei pute etter Even som dukker unna akkurat tidsnok. “Javel da,” sier han, “jeg har noe til deg, men det er ikke i bagen.” Even stikker hånda ned i lomma og tar frem en liten svart eske. Isak ser undrende på ham igjen og tar i mot esken Even rekker ham. Han tør nesten ikke åpne. Dette er litt rart. Even har aldri gitt ham en gave før. Hva skal han tro? Han hadde håpet sånn på en kveld uten den stikkende følelsen av at noe ikke stemmer som har vært nær flere ganger i dag. Even står og ser på ham og venter på at han skal åpne. Isak studerer ansiktet til Even. Han ser da glad ut… det kan vel ikke være noe galt da? Isak trekker pusten og tar lokket av esken. Inni ligger det noe lite og blankt. Isak svelger og løfter det opp uten å se på Even.   
Det er en liten nøkkelring med en liten bamse og en E på. Isak ser opp på Even som ser litt flau ut. “Ja, jeg veit det er litt teit. Den er gammel og ikke noe særlig fin lenger…. Jeg har hatt den i årevis, men jeg tenkte… vel, jeg ville du skulle ha noe som kunne minne deg om meg og som du kunne ha med deg alltid. Og da ble det den.“ De siste ordene kom fort. Litt for fort. Som om Even var redd for å si dem. Isak kjente det prikket bak øynene. Han forstod nesten med en gang han så den hva Even hadde tenkt. “Takk.” sa han lavt og strakte seg etter Even. De trengte ingen store ord og lange forklaringer. For når ting var bra så var de sykt bra. Leppene deres møttes og de falt sammen i en haug på senga.


	5. Dramanight

Even visste ikke hva klokka var. Det var mørkt og stille i kollektivet. Isak lå ved siden av ham og sov. Even klarte ikke sove. Det var så mye som surret rundt inni hodet hans. Det var deler av sangtekster, minner fra tidligere og ikke minst minner om tiden med Isak. Han prøvde å tenke mest på de gode minnene. Og det var ikke så vanskelig i kveld når han kunne ligge her og kjenne varmen fra Isak og lytte til pusten hans mens han sov.   
Det var nesten umulig å ligge stille. Han ville ikke vekke Isak så han reiste seg forsiktig opp og listet seg ut på kjøkkenet. Han tenkte på å gå seg en tur ut, men han var redd for at Isak skulle bli redd hvis han våknet og ikke fant ham. Han hadde gått fra ham midt på natta før og det ble ingen suksess.   
Det var kjedelig å sitte på kjøkkenet også. Even gikk bort til benken og begynte å lete gjennom skapene. Han hadde egentlig ikke lyst på noe mat så han ga opp ganske fort. Han gikk tilbake til Isak. Skrudde forsiktig på nattlampa sånn at han kunne ligge å se på Isak. Det var så annerledes å se på ham når han sov. Han kunne nesten ikke tro at han endelig fikk være sammen med Isak. Han hadde jo ventet en stund på at Isak skulle finne ham.   
Even tenkte tilbake på kvelden som nå lå bak dem. På hvordan han hadde tenkt ut hvordan han skulle glede Isak i kveld. Han hadde lyst til å gi ham noe, noe som føltes litt viktig, men ikke for seriøst. Til slutt hadde han funnet den gamle nøkkelringen. Han husket ikke lenger hvor han hadde fått den fra, den hadde bare alltid vært der. Han hadde vært så nervøs før han ga den til Isak, redd for at Isak skulle synes det var kleint. Han må smile når han tenker på hvordan Isak med en gang skjønte hva han mente.   
Even tanker blir avbrutt av at mobilen hans ringer. Han leter og leter for å stoppe ringinga før Isak våkner. Da han endelig finner den ser han at det er Eirik som ringer. Han skynder seg å avvise, men det ringer bare igjen. Even bestemmer seg for å svare og går lengst mulig unna sengen mens han snakker skikkelig lavt med ryggen mot Isak.

Isak våkner av stemmen til Even. Det som er rart er at den prater ikke til Isak selv om den høres like stille og myk ut. Isak setter seg forsiktig opp og lytter. Hvem er det Even snakker med så sent? Han får ikke med seg alt Even sier, men hører at Even tydeligvis var fornøyd med å treffe en person. Selv om han er trøtt skjønner han hvem som er i andre enden. Det er Eirik. Den fremmede som Even møtte på skolen tidligere på dagen. Han hører Even le stille. Isak begynner å få litt vondt i magen av hele greia. Hvorfor står kjæresten hans og prater med en annen i telefonen mens han sover? Isak legger seg ned igjen. Han vil ikke vise Even at han er våken. I det samme hever Even stemmen litt. “Jeg kan ikke snakke om det nå!” Han blir stille og Isak regner med at det er Eirik som snakker. “Jada, jeg vet jo det!” sier Even, “men du må innrømme at jeg er bedre…”. Isak tror knapt det han hører. Hva i alle dager er det som skjer? Even ler igjen. Det gjør nesten alt verre. Å høre Evens latter mens han selv ligger nesten på gråten. Han må anstrenge seg litt for å høre siden Evens stemme blir lavere. “Ja, men jeg kan ikke gjøre det nå, du må bare vente.” “Ok, da sier vi det. Snakkes senere.” Even snur seg tilbake og kommer mot senga. Isak mener han har hørt nok til å skjønne at Even ikke er som han har trodd og kniper øynene sammen og drar dyna tettere om seg. Even kan ikke se at han er våken for han kan ikke prate med han nå.

Men Even kjenner ham litt for godt. “Isak, er du våken? Kom hit da…” Even er myk i stemmen og vil ha Isak nærmere. Isak klarer ikke mer og spretter opp. Snur seg mot Even og hveser i sin beste bitchy-stemme: “Bare dra, for faen!” før han strener ut på badet.   
Even skjønner ingenting. Har Isak drømt noe merkelig greier? Han burde nok vært mer forsiktig når har la seg ned igjen sånn at han ikke hadde vekket Isak. Han går ut i gangen etter Isak, men døra til badet er låst. Serr, Isak har aldri låst ham ute før? “Isak, hva gjør du?” Even banker forsiktig på døra. “Unngår deg vel, sånn at du tar hintet og stikker tilbake til han som har lyst til å se deg!”   
Ordene er så grusomme og stemmen så hard at Even kan ikke tro at det er hans Isak som sier dem. Det begynner å demre for Even at Isak har vært våken lenger enn han tror.  
“Du, det er ikke noe sånn som du tror!” Det er ikke lett å snakke til noen gjennom en låst dør. “Forresten, hva er det du tror?” Han får ikke noe mer svar og han skjønner at han ikke kommer til å nå gjennom til Isak. Han kjenner redselen for å miste Isak kommer krypende. Han går og legger seg igjen, tårene begynner å renne. Dette er så typisk, han føkker opp alt som er bra. Til slutt sovner han, uten Isak.

 

\-----

 

Isak sitter rett på innsiden av den låste døra. Han vet ikke hva han skal si eller gjøre. Han hører at Even blir stille og etter en stund skjønner han at Even ikke er der lenger. Det gjør ham bare enda tristere. Det var ikke sånn det skulle bli. Han låser opp døra og går inn på rommet sitt igjen. Han ser Even ligger og sover, men han orker ikke gjøre noe med det. Han går bort og plukker opp mobilen til Even. Han sjekker siste samtale. Og før han vet ordet av det har han ringt tilbake. Eirik svarer så fort at Isak blir helt satt ut. Han har ingen anelse om hva han skal si. Han bestemmer seg for å høre hva som skjer. “Hvorfor prøver du deg på typen min?” Isak hører at stemmen hans nesten ikke bærer. Han får bare stillhet tilbake… “Men så svar da for faen!” Isak er så sint som han ikke har vært på evigheter. Eirik svarer forsiktig: “Du…. Isak, ikke sant? Nå troooor jeg du har misforstått noe her...Jeg har dame, og jeg er ikke interessert i Even.” Isak tror ikke noe på det. “Bare innrøm det, jeg hørte dere!” Stemmen i andre enden er litt sterkere nå. “Du tror du hørte Even… hør, jeg skulle ikke ringt han midt på natta, men jeg satt her med et prosjekt som jeg prata med Even om tidligere i dag… som jeg skulle hjelpe meg med. Og jeg ble så gira at jeg tenkte å ringe for å høre om han hadde tid… Jeg vet jo at han er mye våken på natta. Sorry om det føkka opp noe for dere, men jeg tenkte ikke over at han var sammen med deg nå. Jeg trodde han var hjemme.” Isak svelger… Eirik fortsetter i andre enden: “Gå og prat med Even i stedet du, han prata masse om deg i dag…. “ Isak avslutter samtalen. Han kjenner seg så utrolig teit. Hva har han egentlig gjort? Han har totalt føkka opp. Han burde jo spurt Even før han ble så sint. Nå husker han plutselig Even fra tidligere i kveld som kom med gave og var skikkelig søt…Han finner nøkkelringen fra Even og knuger den i hånda før han legger seg ved siden av ham i senga så nært han kan.

Even våkner og er ikke lenger alene. Han smiler for seg selv i mørket og stryker Isak over håret, før han husker og trekker seg fort tilbake. Han setter seg opp og er på vei ut av senga da Isak tar hånda hans og river ham tilbake. “Du får ikke gå, Even! Ikke når jeg har føkka opp” Even stopper opp. “Har du føkka opp? Jeg var sikker på at det var jeg som hadde gjort noe galt. Igjen. Selv om jeg egentlig ikke vet hva.” “Nei,” sier Isak stille. “Det var meg. Jeg våknet og hørte deg i telefonen. Også trodde jeg at du planla og møte han Eirikduden bak ryggen min.” “Åh faen!” Even ser på Isak. Det var jo ikke meninga at du skulle høre det. Han skulle hjelpe meg med noe filmgreier, bare…” Isak ser bort. “Ja, han nevnte det.” Even ser litt sjokkert på Isak “Når da?” Isak møter fortsatt ikke blikket til Even. “Når jeg ringte ham i sta” Nå begynner Even å le. Isak ser urforstående bort på ham. “ Hva ler du av?” Even ser lattermildt på Isak. “Serr Isak, har du ringt kompisen min og kjefta han ut midt på natta?” Isak svarer ikke. Når Even slutter å le ser han alvorlig på Isak. “Sa han noe om hva han skulle hjelpe meg med?” “Nei, ikke direkte,” svarer Isak stille. “ Han skulle hjelpe meg med å lage en film til deg. Du vet, jeg har jo lovt deg en….“   
Isak føler seg skikkelig fæl. Han tar hendene til Even og ser ham rett inn i øynene. “Unnskyld Even. Igjen.” Even synes Isak ser skikkelig lost ut. Han holder pusten lenge før han puster ut og legger panna mot Isak sin.”Hva med å bare spørre neste gang, tullingen min?”


	6. Morgenen etter

Isak våkner plutselig. Et raskt blikk på mobilen bekrefter det han allerede føler. Det er morgen. Even sover fortsatt ved siden av ham. Isak stryker han forsiktig over håret og smiler før han smyger seg stille ut av senga. Han skynder seg i dusjen. Mens han står der og kjenner det varmer vannet renne nedover kroppen som sakte våkner til liv, tenker han på etterpå. Hvordan han skal legge seg på senga og sakte vekke kjæresten sin. Hvordan Even skal få våkne til følelsen av å ikke være alene. Isak vet hvor mye det betyr for Even. Han angrer veldig på kvelden før og bestemmer seg for at i dag skal bli så uendelig mye bedre. For dem begge.

Når Isak kommer tilbake på rommet er senga tom. Even er ikke der. Det eneste han finner er een lapp på puta si.

Kjære Isak!  
Du var ikke her da jeg våkna så det gjorde dette lettere. Jeg har gått hjem, du trenger ikke ringe.  
Men jeg er ikke trist. Jeg er heller ikke sint. Jeg har det helt fint. Vi er fortsatt bra Isak.   
Det er bare lettere å gå når du ikke frister meg til å bli. Du er digg <3  
Ser deg snart.

It was always  
You and me, always, and forever  
You and me, always, and forever   
Even

 

Isak smilte. Han gledet seg allerede. Han kikket lengselsfullt på senga, sukket og gikk. Det var på tide å komme seg på skolen.


	7. Even og Isak

Isak sitter og venter på at timen skal bli ferdig. Han må ned i kantina og få seg noe mat før han dør. Han har ikke sett Even noe mer i dag og det kjennes så feil ut. Isak bestemmer seg for at om han ikke kommer på skolen snart så må han ringe. Bare for å høre stemmen hans igjen.   
Endelig begynner klasserommet og tømmes. Isak skynder seg. Han er sulten.   
Utenfor klasserommet står det en Isak kjenner. En blid og smilende Even står og venter på kjæresten sin. “Halla!” Isak bare smiler og drar han inntil seg. Kysser ham fort og drar han med seg bortover gangen. Even holder igjen litt. “Hva har du det så travelt for da? Har du ikke tid til meg eller?” Even ler mot Isak. “Er bare sulten.” svarer Isak. “Så fint for deg at du har en kjæreste som har fiksa mat til deg da!” Even trekker fram en hjemmelagd matpakke og går. “Hvor var du?” spør Isak mens han tygger i seg maten. “Hjemme,” svarer Even, “skal hilse fra mamma. Hun håper du liker matpakka hun lagde til meg.”  
Isak stopper å tygge. “Var den din?” Han ser på Even. “Ja, eller… jeg ba henne lage to.” Even gliser. Han bøyer seg tett inntil Isak. “Du trenger mat om du skal overleve det jeg har lyst til å gjøre med deg akkurat nå.” Stemmen er lav og kilende i øret til Isak. Han snur seg mot Even. “Nå? Vi er jo på skolen. Forskning viser at….” “Jada, at man må følge med og 10 % og bla, bla, bla… men jeg har jo lyst på deg uansett. Alltid!” avbryter Even før han kysser Isak. Lenge, mens armene hans holder tett rundt Isak.   
“Hvorfor gikk du i morges? Jeg savna deg.” Isak spør i det samme Even slipper leppene hans. “Fordi du ikke var der. Jeg tenkte på å bli da jeg hørte at du var i dusjen, men da hadde vi aldri kommet oss ut i det hele tatt.” Even ser på han med et blikk Isak ikke kan motstå og han finner veien tilbake til Evens lepper. Resten av verden er glemt nå, det er ingenting annet som gir mening. Bare at Even er her og at Isak er her og at de er her sammen.


	8. På vei hjem

Isak er på vei ut av skolen etter siste time. Han gleder seg til å gå hjem sammen med Even. De har har hatt en så bra dag så langt og han gleder seg til fortsettelsen. Han ser Even med en gang han kommer ut. Han lyser opp så alle andre nesten forsvinner. Isak mister nesten pusten av å se på ham. Even har ikke lagt merke til Isak ennå. Så Isak kan se på han uten at Even ser det. Det tar ikke lang tid før Isak ser det. Det er noe med Even. Selv om det ser ut som om han står helt i ro så ser Isak at det ikke stemmer. Det er nesten ikke synlig men hele kroppen til Even liksom dirrer. Even snur seg og legger merke til Isak og hele det nydelige ansiktet hans lyser opp i et fantastisk smil som sender hjerte til Isak helt ned i tærne og opp igjen. Det sprenger i hele han ved synet. Han tror aldri han kan få nok av Even. Når de ser hverandre er det som om en magnet trekker dem sammen til de bare må kysse hverandre og hendene deres finner veien under klær og vandrer overalt. Det er rett og slett magisk.   
Etter det første kysset er over ser Isak hva som gjør at Even ikke kan stå stille. Han er glad. Veldig glad. Isak spør leende: “Hva er greia med å ha så happyface da?” De begynner å gå hjemover. Å gå ved siden av Even er nesten rart, det er som om Even ikke går, men danser bortover gata. Isak vet ikke helt hva som skjer. “Nei, jeg er bare glad….i deg. Life is good, skjønner du?” Han går foran Isak, snur seg sånn at han går baklengs. Han ser rett inn i øynene til Isak og begynner å synge lavt nok til at Isak kan høre: 

“I got this feeling inside my bones  
It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
All through my city, all through my home  
We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone”

Isak bare ler. “Shut up!” Han fanger Even i armene sine og drar han med seg bortover gata. De runder et hjørne, Isak dytter Even opp mot veggen og kysser ham hardt. “Du har rett,” sier han mens han får igjen pusten etterpå. “ Life is good, Du er gooood! Hva sier du? Er du keen på å dra hjem?” Even bare gliser, tar hånda til Isak og rusler hjem mens han fortsatt nynner….


	9. Even er glad i Isak

Even var bare så glad i dag. Han var glad i Isak og Isak var glad i han. Vennene til Isak hadde tatt godt i mot Even. Livet var rett og slett godt til en forandring. Nå lå han alene i senga til Isak og ventet på at Isak skulle komme hjem. Det var ikke ofte han var her alene. Han savnet allerede Isak. Han hadde nettopp gått og det kom nok til å ta litt tid før han var hjemme igjen. Even hentet laptopen til Isak. Han lette litt rundt på nett etter noe musikk. Det var altfor stille her uten Isak.   
Hva mer kunne han finne på tro? På gulvet lå noen av notatbøkene til Isak fra skolen. Han tok opp den første. Den var merket Biologi. Han slo den opp på en tilfeldig side. Han fant en penn på gulvet og tegnet et stort hjerte i margen på arket og skrev Even og Isak inni. Han gjorde det samme med alle kladdebøker han fant før han la dem fint tilbake. Tiden gikk ikke akkurat fort. Han trodde ikke de andre i kollektivet var hjemme heller.   
Endelig kom Isak hjem. “Har du savnet meg?” spurte han på vei inn døra. “Hæ? Har du vært noe sted?” svare Even uten å snu seg. “Neida, ikke i det hele tatt” sier Isak med påtatt furtestemme. “Hva syter du etter da?” kommer det kjapt fra Even. “Fordi jeg er sammen med en sånn kjip fyr som bare er sååå kjedelig” sier Isak og dytter til Even. Even faller ned på sengen, men ikke uten at han klarer å rive med seg Isak. De ler og kysser hverandre til ingenting annet eksisterer og det eneste flua på veggen ser er diverse klespagg som kommer flyvende ut fra under dyna og tvers gjennom rommet….


	10. Even

Even sitter i klasserommet. Han ser ut av vinduet mens tankene vandrer. Han tenker på tiden med Isak og tiden før Isak og tiden etter at han hadde sett Isak når alt han kunne tenke på var hvordan skal han klare å komme i kontakt med den nydelige gutten. For å ikke bli kjent med han var hvertfall ikke noe alternativ. Han tenker også på den kvelden når han sendte den meldingen til Isak når han trodde han hadde mistet ham. Det var det verste. Men hans gode Isak hadde kommet. Han hadde hørt Even og kom. Kom for å redde ham. Even hadde aldri trodd han skulle få oppleve det. Han får tårer i øynene når han tenker på det og skynder seg å blunke dem bort. Han ser Jonas komme gående utenfor og retter seg opp, han regner nesten med at Isak ikke er langt unna. Han har rett, for det tar ikke lang tid før den nå velkjente skikkelsen også dukker opp. Han blir sittende å følge dem med øynene og smiler for seg selv. Isak er tydelig opptatt av å fortelle noe morsomt til Jonas. De ler og Isak bruker hendene til å forklare og hele ansiktet hans lyser opp i et digert smil. Even kjenner at han blir gladere av å se på. Isak gjør ham alltid glad. Og varm i kroppen…. Det er nesten en pine å sitte her og se på Isak, når han er så langt unna og Even ikke får ta på ham. Han har aldri kjent det sånn før, ikke for noen, bare Isak. Det er så utrolig at han er nødt til å røre Isak nesten hele tiden, bare for å kjenne at dette er ekte, det er ikke bare en fantasi.   
Even og Isak har blitt godt kjent de siste ukene, men ennå har de mye å oppdage. Det som er det beste er at Even kan se på hendene til Isak og vite akkurat hvordan de føles mot kroppen sin.   
Even hører plutselig stillheten i klasserommet og får den ekle følelsen av å ha gått glipp av noe. Er det noen som har snakket til ham? Han ser fort opp, men merker at de fleste er opptatt av bøkene sine. Et lettet sukk glir over leppene hans når han skjønner at han ikke har gått glipp av noe likevel. Han snur seg mot vinduet igjen, men Isak og Jonas er borte nå. De har gått videre til et annet sted. Det gjør ingenting for Isak kommer tilbake. Han skal alltid komme tilbake til Even. Even ser ned i boka foran seg der blyanten i hånda har tryllet frem en Isak som smiler opp til Even.


	11. Isak

Even og Isak er på vei tilbake til kollektivet. De har vært og spist middag hos Even, men de orket ikke tanken på å tilbringe natta i køyesenga til Even, så de stakk så fort de syntes de kunne. Det er litt kaldt ute, så Isak og Even går tett sammen og holder rundt hverandre. Sammen blir de varmere, men det skal bli godt å komme inn i varmen.   
De er ikke langt unna når Eskild melder om de vil bli med på filmkveld. Isak vet ikke om han skal spørre Even hva han synes. Isak har egentlig mest lyst til å ha Even for seg selv i kveld. Det hadde vært forferdelig å sitte hjemme hos Even, på andre siden av bordet og ikke kunne røre ham. Og Even visste at han syntes det og hadde utnyttet det vilt hele kvelden med skjulte hentydninger.   
Da de kom inn var filmen allerede i gang, så de hadde ikke noe dårlig samvittighet for å finne på en teit unnskyldning som alle de andre gjennomskua med en gang. 

Even gikk foran inn på rommet. Isak ble nesten tullete av å se på Even. Han var så sinnsykt deilig. I tankene så han allerede for seg hvordan denne kvelden kom til å utarte seg. Even skulle få igjen litt for det han hadde holdt på med hjemme hos mora. Isak smilte ved tanken. Han sier ingenting bare går etter Even.   
Inne på rommet slenger de seg ned på senga. Even strekker ut en hånd mot Isak. Isak sørger for at han er akkurat utenfor rekkevidde. Even ser spørrende på ham, men han later bare som ingenting og begynner å bla i noen bøker som ligger på nattbordet. Even trekker til seg hånda og tar frem mobilen og taster litt. Isak snur seg og ser på Even. Lar blikket gli hemningsløst over hele Even. Når Even oppdager det legger han fra seg mobilen og skal til å snu seg mot Isak igjen. Isak spretter opp og går ut av sengen. Han gjesper litt og strekker på hele kroppen mens han vrenger av seg skjorta. Han vet at Even følger med og bruker akkurat litt lenger tid enn han må. Han ser bort på Even og ser han dypt inn i øynene før han igjen snur seg bort. Etter en liten stund kommer Isak bort til senga. Han bøyer seg over Even og kysser han hardt og krevende. Når Even strekker seg mot han, reiser han seg brått. “Stikker en tur i dusjen.” Even smiler og spør: “vil du ha selskap?” “Neiass, det tar bare et par minutter.” Isak forsvinner ut gjennom døra. 

Even vet ikke hva han skal finne på. Han skjønner ikke hva Isak gjør. Han har da aldri vært sånn før. Han har da aldri takket nei til en dusj med Even. Even reiser seg og går ut i gangen. Han går bort til badet. Kjenner forsiktig på døra. Den er låst. Han tusler skuffet inn på rommet igjen. Han hadde håpet på litt kos når de kom tilbake til kollektivet. Det har gått for lang tid siden sist, han trenger nærheten til Isak. Det føles som om han ikke får puste uten.

Isak er kjapp og kommer snart tilbake. Han har bare et håndkle rundt livet og Even mister nesten pusten. Han får aldri nok av Isak. Men Isak ser ikke til hans kant en gang… han går rundt i rommet og løfter på ting. Som om han leter etter noe… etter en halv evighet finner han mobilen og kommer og setter seg på kanten av senga. Even flytter seg nærmere, men Isak møter ham ikke sånn som han pleier. Even kjenner at dette er ikke noe gøy. Han har lyst på Isak. Som alltid. Men hvorfor er Isak så fjern. I det samme han tenker tanken snur Isak seg og ser på ham med et blikk som får det til å gå hett gjennom hele Even. Det varer bare et sekund før Isak igjen er opptatt av mobilen sin. Even flytter seg enda nærmere Isak. Han lar armen legge seg rundt skuldrene til Isak og begynner å kysse ham forsiktig i nakken. Isak spretter seg opp og ler mot Even.”Faen, er det det eneste du kan tenke på eller?” Isak går mot haugen av klær han la igjen borte på gulvet i sta, som om han skal ta dem på. Even går etter. “Hva er det, Isak?” spør han forsiktig, “Har jeg gjort noe galt?” “Ja,” Isak ser oppgitt på han…”Du har vært en plage i hele dag…” Even blir helt satt ut, og vet ikke hva han skal si. Før han rekker å si noe fortsetter Isak “Du har rett og slett vært uutholdelig. Jeg trodde jeg skulle dø borte hos mora di. Hadde vi vært der to minutter til,så vet jeg ikke hva jeg hadde gjort.” Even er fortsatt litt usikker og står bare og venter. “Du er så jævlig deilig, Even, at du vet det ikke selv en gang,” Nå ler Isak og Even slapper litt av igjen. “og jeg har hatt så lyst på deg i hele dag at jeg snart selvantenner. Så se og få fart på deg. Jeg trenger deg naken i den senga nå!” Også ler han den litt, stille myke latteren som kryper inn under huden på Even og gjør ham totalt maktesløs, før han dytter Even baklengs foran seg mens han småbiter ham i leppa.


	12. Even trenger Isak

Isak sitter i klasserommet og prøver å gjøre det han skal. Det er ikke så lett, men om han konser skikkelig så får han det til. Han har akkurat svart på en oppgave og skulle begynne på neste da det plinget lavt i mobilen hans. Han tok den frem. Det var en melding fra Even. Han leste den fort: “Du lover at du alltid vil være der for meg når jeg trenger deg, ikke sant?” Hvorfor spør han om det nå, tenker Isak mens han taster et svar tilbake. Selvfølgelig vil han det, det har han jo sagt til Even så mange ganger. Han rekker ikke legge bort mobilen før den piper igjen. “Bra! For jeg trenger deg nå! Møt meg ved benken vår?” Isak kjenner at magen knytter seg sammen. Hva var dette for noe? Han bekrefter til Even, reiser seg og går kjapt ut av klasserommet. Veien føles lang ut til benken, men han kan ikke komme fort nok frem. Han husker med redsel en gang før Even sendte melding og han hadde løpt gjennom mørket og regnet mot den samme benken. Isak ristet på hodet for å fjernet det minnet.  
Endelig var han der. Even stod med ryggen til. Han har tydelig hørt at Isak kom, men han snur seg ikke. “Husker du da du sa at om ting ble vanskelige så skulle vi ta det minutt for minutt?” Isak hører Evens stemme som om den runger gjennom hodet. Han nærmer seg Even forsiktig. Er ikke helt sikker på hva han skal gjøre, men mumler et knapt hørlig ja… Even snur seg rundt uten å se på Isak, tar tak i overarmene hans og holder ham fast. Isak skjelver av berøringen. Dette liker han ikke. “Akkurat nå er det veldig vanskelig.” Evens stemme er lav, men Isak hører. Even fortsetter. “Jeg satt i timen og klarte ikke konse….” Han tar en pause og Isak hører ham svelge. “Jeg klarte ikke konse for jeg har så jævlig boner, så i dette minuttet trenger jeg virkelig å kysse deg.” Før Isak rekker å oppfatte hva som skjer, kjenner han Evens lepper mot sine egne og han skjelver igjen. Av helt andre grunner denne gangen. Han føler seg ti kg lettere, samtidig som han føler seg elsket. Han klemmer seg inntil kjæresten sin og kysser ham tilbake. Nå kjenner han at Even ikke løy. Isak trykker seg enda tettere inntil Even og lar en hånd skli under skjorta til Even. Han vil føle den varme huden hans.  
Da minuttet er over ser Isak påtatt oppgitt på Even: ”Noen ganger Even, er du bare så jævlig drøy!” Even bare smiler og tar hånden hans i sin. Sammen går de inn igjen. De har begge fått det de trengte. For denne gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette var det siste kapittelet mitt om Isak og Even. Takk til alle dere som har orket å lese det og til dere som har lagt igjen kudos til meg.


End file.
